The Fangs of Retribution
by javachino
Summary: Faith returns to Sunnydale with intentions of helping and reminding Buffy she's not alone in this war against The First Evil. Faith is haunted. It seems she brought more than herself back from LA, is she stable enough to keep her sanity?
1. Not Alone

**Disclaimer: **None of the characters are belong to us. Something tells me, however, that my brain isn't even under my own control at times. Joss Whedon created great stuff- I just play with it.

**Notes: **Faith just returned to Sunnydale. Everything up until that action in both BtVS and Angel have indeed happened with the exception of Kennedy's existence. She never was and never will be... other than that, it pretty much follows everything that's happened, although what happens _now _is a completely different story...

**Buffy's House- First night since Faith's arrival. **

"It's funny, B. I never really stood up here and... ya know, took a gander at the stars. Never used to worry what people thought of me and everything, did stuff my own way. I figure you gotta live for the moment, that's what life and slaying is all about. I mean, I've made choices that I wish I could take back- but those are the moments... they're the moments that break you," Faith whipped her head to look at the sister slayer standing silently beside her. Tapping her hands softly against the rail of the porch, she bit her lip and shifted her gaze to look away. "So then I look at you... fighting the good fight, making choices that... that I don't think I could've made under the circumstances," she allowed herself a soft chortle to fill the silence, "And look at you- still standing."

"They broke you, B.Your friends... for the better, I suppose. Dragging you outta someplace where you finally felt welcome... I understand why now. You're something else. You've faced death... you've lived it, fought it, and someday you're going to finally be at peace with yourself... but me?" Offering another smile, the familiar laugh started up once more, "The highlight of my life's been falling off the roof of a building, breaking through a coma... walking in your shoes, fighting off prison scum... hey, even saving Angel- hardly equates to the five by five formula, B. The witch gave me the lowdown on what you've been up to since I hit the cell... Wanted you to know I was sorry- never got to actually say it to you."

"Faith, I-" 

"I'm different now... solitary confinement will really work it's wonders on you. Time to think, time to remorse... to change. Only thing that kept me in that place was myself, I could've busted out at any time. I'm a new person, B. I know you don't wanna hear it from me, but Angel never gave up on me- he's the reason I'm here now... here to help you. He coulda killed me, that night... after he found me torturing Wes. Clear shots all around... stupid vampire... the bastard just wouldn't fight back." She shook her head now, remembering that night all too clearly, and it was obvious she'd played it over and over in her head time and again. "I was so... scared, so angry... but I was lost."

Buffy looked down at her hands, she'd clasped them together and allowed herself a heavy sigh while taking in everything Faith was saying. "I didn't want to believe it... at the time... he was convinced you were crying out for help. It didn't matter to me, as long as I got revenge for what I... well, what I _thought _I deserved," Buffy bit her lip after her voice cracked slightly. Leave it to Angel to prove her wrong. Flashes of that visit to LA began to fill her mind and make her uncomfortable. "I wasn't completely fueled by rage, you know... I was also concerned- for... for my friends- my family."

That reminded Faith- something she wasn't around for, "Sorry about Joyce, B. She was... I-I didn't know her long and I even got to thinking she was a mother to me, too. She was just so- inviting... Guess I screwed that up too. Her last impression of me isn't anything better than I left with you in Sunny D. I don't have time to make things up, tell my tales of life in the slammer, stopping Angel, or what I've been dreaming about for weeks on end when I'd finally taste freedom once again. All that right now just seems irrelevant and pointless. I'm here because I'm needed, and the reason I'm here is because of Fate. You may be the Chosen One, but you're not alone."

"Thanks, Faith. That means alot to me," Buffy let out a defeated sigh and offered a shaky smile to the dark slayer. She never in a million years imagined that she'd be having a conversation like this with the same person she tried to kill off and feed to her forbidden love. Something stirred inside her, however. It was a truth that needed to express itself, "B-but I can't help feeling... I'm still alone."

"Look, I've put you through some wicked hell, B... I know that, but I'm still on your side. I knew I'd be coming here, you know," Faith gripped the railing a moment and pushed off it to walk back towards the door to the house. "Before I was attacked in the jail, I knew I'd have to come out here. Don't know how, or why... even when- but somethin's goin down here. I can feel it, you can feel it- and when we were connected to each other in that coma together," her eyes moved over to match Buffy's now. Despite the fact that it was a long time ago, it was evident both slayers remembered the visions like yesterday. "You knew what you had to do then." She studied Buffy a moment, "Yeah, I remember that too- wasn't just your mind..." She sighed and then continued, "I didn't tell you what happened in LA- that's for Angel to explain in detail with time..." She ran her hand down the doorway with slight unease, but watching Buffy intently. "but I got knocked into another coma..." Crossing her arms now and leaning against the door, the smile at the irony of being knocked out again was evident. "Should just up and die, if comas're all I'm good for. Anyway, something connected our minds to share the same vision- and whatever that something was... it wanted me alive. Angel reminded me that I needed to live... Next thing I know, I come here and realize why."

Buffy's puzzled look seemed to intrigue Faith, causing her to cock her head slightly, "B, you're broken. I don't know who... or what got you thinking on this alone deal... but I'm not going anywhere."

After a long silence, Faith picked the floor back up, "I'm gonna throw a round of punches before the potentials wake up." Turning on her heel to walk into the house, Buffy was left outside to wonder what exactly _did_ happen in LA. Faith had also left her with a strange feeling that, if she considered it remotely, she didn't feel so lonely anymore. Maybe now they had a chance with The First... just maybe.

What Buffy failed to realize with the tingling slayer senses of hers, however, was the fact that she was, indeed, not alone. She was being watched now... and it wasn't by Faith.


	2. You're All You've Got

**Outside, still**

The slayer was finally alone, what better of a chance would he have? The young man silently approached the thoughtful blond, who seemed to be in quite a daze, staring at the glittering stars peppered across the seemingly calm night's sky. Resting his hands across the rail and clasping them together, he spoke now, causing Buffy to stir in surprise.

"You've come a long way... Since killing Angel."

"Goody," Buffy rolled her eyes with a serious lack of enthusiasm, "Did you come for a lecture? I'm so not in the mood..." She didn't even have to turn to look at who was speaking, the accent and her horrid memories flooding the mind took care of the imagery for her. For some reason or another, Whistler had chosen to make an appearance. The last time that'd happened, it ended with her jamming a blade through her lover's chest and casting him back to Hell.

"Not exactly," Whistler exhaled and continued to stare into the distance, ignoring her current mood."Actually, just here to-"

"Wait, let me guess..." Buffy bit her lip and shook her head, "-settle the scores between good and evil?"

"That's what I do. Doesn't explain why I'm here."

Buffy, seemingly enraged, gripped his shoulder and slammed him against the house with her hand on his neck. She stared him down carefully, as if affirming something, and then letting him go bitterly.

"Yeesh, do I wanna know what that was for?"

"Kinda because I wanted to, but mainly to make sure you weren't The First," heaving a heavy sigh, Buffy resumed her position standing over the rail with a distant look in her eyes. "A little tense with Faith back in the game, too... had to blow off some steam. You were convenient."

"Listen, kid... Time's of the essence. The Final Battle is at hand and you have to be ready. If you go down, the entire world gets sucked into the Hellmouth along with you."

"You still haven't told me anything useful..."

"You gotta keep your eyes peeled. If the dark slayer falters even the slightest, you can't allow yourself lose focus. Things aren't supposed to be this way, two slayers weren't _supposed_ to coexist. Then again, things never fall into place like you want 'em to." A slight and regrettable mumble finished off his sentence, one that resembled 'Angel.'

"Faith," Buffy whispered with concern. "What do you mean falter? H-how am I supposed to keep focus if she's a threat to everything I'm trying to protect?"

"Because she will ultimately make or break you. The decisions aren't your own. They never were- but you still stand alone. You're still all you've got left. You may not see it, but when the time comes... if you can't realize that, it will be your own downfall."

Buffy tightened her hands around the porch railing, "She shouldn't have come back. Angel was wrong to have-"

"No. You need Faith."

"But you just said-"

"She tilted the scales slightly. After you died a second time, it nearly threw everything off balance once you were resurrected, giving evil a gap... A gap The First took as an opportunity. Either way, without her, you have no chance against what's to come. The First is the beginning, and his army is gaining strength, but the real power... I can't even explain it to you, Kid. Things have to be made right again. If it succeeds in becoming corporeal I'm hopping the next train out of this dimension. It's up to you to keep her on track. In order to do that, you have to know where you stand."

Buffy was quiet now, unable to formulate any words to contradict the apparently concerned intentions of the demon before her. She walked over to enter the house, yet turned back to look at him seriously, "My friends stand behind me. That means I'm in front, and I'll go down fighting... first... and for them." Without another word, she left Whistler on the porch so she could head off to bed.

"Remember that, Kid... remember that."

**Downstairs...**

_"Our time is never up, Faith. We pay for everything._"

Faith growled through clenched teeth as she landed yet another jab onto the punching bag in the basement as Angel's words repeated themselves in her mind over and over again. It wasn't that she hated Angel, she just hated the fact that he was right. She was surrounded now by people that she'd inflicted pain upon- what she'd done was both unspeakable and unforgivable. Words weren't going to mend anything, and one thing was for certain; payback was a bitch.

Not too long after her session had began, Faith's eyes moved up to the presence in the doorway of the basement. She recognized it immediately as the vampire she'd ran into at the cemetery earlier. Rolling her eyes, she steadied the punching bag and glared at the ensouled vampire with a slightly annoyed air. Wordlessly, she held a gaze on the bleach-haired one that clearly spelled out 'what?'

"Little Bit's terrified of you, ya know..." Spike started, crossing his arms and leaning in the doorway- not even bothering to take the stairs down to meet her.

"Justifiable." Faith studied Spike with confusion. "You want something?" Wiping her forehead, she sauntered over to the corner of the room, pull off her shirt and putting on a fresh one, apparently unconcerned that Spike was standing right there. "Cause if you don't start singin' a new tune, I'm about to go catch a few winks before we all swap battle tactics. Not that I'm one for the strategic approach, or nothing."

Raising a scarred brow, Spike shrugged and pushed off of the doorframe, "You seem to have made an impression..." Looking up, he brushed his hand across his jaw with a smirk, "And I'm not talkin about the welcome punch there, luv."

"Yeah, I do that on occasion. Somersaults, tornado kicks... murdering people- flashy at the time but they just don't look so hot on paper. Are you... going somewhere with this?" Faith's eyes narrowed as she watched the vampire with visible confusion.

Spike's eyes rolled toward the ceiling as if he were trying to think up something to say, though he shook his head and trod down the stairs casually, plopping down on his cot and resting his hands behind his head. He eyed her neck for a few seconds before he brought up something unexpected, "Captain Forehead took a chunk off your neck." The tone of the statement was anything near interrogative. "Well, that or you let a common vamp best you- I'm voting for the Paingel incident."

"Played him into my hands like we planned. I got the disgusting pleasure of meeting Angelus."

"So the poof hung up his cloak of redemption, then?" Spike let out a snort and shook his head with a smirk, "Shoulda known."

"It was a big apocalyptic incident, I didn't really bother to press the details. Wes'd summoned some forces to bring back Angelus... all I know is they came to me. My task was to wrassle up the big boy and reel his sorry undead ass back in one piece. That boy of his is a persistent brat- little replica of the worst of Angel's traits." She pulled out a pack of cigarettes, offering one to Spike who willingly snagged it from her hands.

Spike did no more than simply raise a skeptic brow at the mention of Angel's 'boy.' Surely the prick could not have a kid, so he was obviously just some new addition to the do-gooder inspection team. "Don't need to bore me with details. Why'd you come here, then?" Spike took a drag on the cigarette and leaned back to watch her formulate a response.

"Nobody really wants me here, I dig... but I can't help but believe that something's goin' down here." Faith rested her foot against the wall after exhaling a puff of smoke, "Gut tells me it's prolly something B can't handle with her little gang of wannabes- and that's what I'm here for. Roll out the red carpet and enter the _other slayer_." She paused a moment, conducting a circle with the cigarette between her fingers. "Actually, add a little more emphasis on the word other... really doesn't matter." Faith heard Buffy re-enter the house and shot Spike a quick glance, "Well, blondie- looks like we can have another chat later- we've got a big day ahead of us tomorrow. Maybe we can start some kinda... 'just got reformed' club." Her eyes moved over to the chains above his cot and she narrowed them slightly, "Oh-ho... Maybe I just shouldn't ask."

"Not what it looks like... Was dangerous for a bit is all, already over it."

"Glad to hear it, I guess," Faith continued to eye him with uncertainty as she headed for the steps.

---

_Aside: Thanks to those who have (and will) review(ed), I enjoy reading what others think, and am always looking for ways to improve stuff. Remember, this story has a general plot in mind, but the opinions of others still /do/ influence specific events. I appreciate your input, it makes me smile! (Sometimes do cartwheels) Although after I realize I am unable to produce an effective cartwheel, I just go back to smiling. Reviews also provoke me to continue faster. I promise to update as much as I can, but ideas only come as fast as my brain can process them XD_

**  
Edit Detail: **Edited slightly since posting: Confrontation with Spike a bit more realistic.


	3. Never Safe

"No no, don't bother to get up, really." The amazingly annoying and all-too familiar chuckle of a seriously corrupted vampire flooded her mind now. "Why is it, now, that you just keep popping in and intruding on all the good parts?"

Faith lay helplessly on the ground, and it seemed she was in an alleyway of some sort. Fatigued and bruised, the dark slayer was leaning against a wall after she'd been tossed behind a dumpster by the brute. She said nothing, but if looks could kill, the undead creature would have keeled over and dusted right then and there.

"So glad I finally got through to you," he picked up a lead pipe and and swung it in a menacing circle, allowing a smirk to cross his face. "Gosh, where have I seen this before? Oh yeah, this was the worst part of my Hell... right before you and the ridiculous gang of losers crammed an unwanted dose of humanity right here," the vampire gripped his so-called 'heart.' "Let's pick up where we left off... and bad news for you... Ratboy isn't here to rescue you."

"Angelus," Faith spat with pure hatred. "I should've known." Struggling to her feet, she nearly fell back onto her knees all over again.

"Aww, come on Faithy, you don't think you get to run off in the middle of our party, we were getting along so well."

"Couldn't ya just let sleeping dogs lie?" Faith shook her head, trying not to show any signs of weakness. "Really pissin' me off now- I played my part."

"Well apparently, you didn't play it well enough."

_Look at her sleeping so peacefully. I bet she doesn't even remember what she did to me and mom... and Buffy. I bet she doesn't even care. I can't believe that my sister trusts her sleeping in our house. I mean, she is a convicted murderer! Maybe the Initiative removed a few of **her** brain cells while they took out Spike's chip. Spike... well at least he would be there to protect me. It's so strange... Giles and Buffy lately- over Spike. I wish I could figure out what happened, looks intense. I know he's not a killer... not like Faith. What if she's dreaming about murder? _

"So... what do you say? You going to put up a little struggle? Maybe plea for your life? I haven't had one of those for ages!" The all too eager Angelus continued advancing on her with the pipe in hand and licking his lips provokingly.

"I didn't give up... I had one shot to save Angel and now... I've got a life to live."

"Do you now? Really? Wow. Touching, yet... I DON'T CARE." Angelus laughed with his uncaring attitude. "You really shoulda just given up then, Faithy. Now you're going to have to suffer all over again. You think you can redeem yourself after what you've done to everyone? It doesn't work that way, and if that stupid _loser_ Angel was intelligent, he'd have figured that out by now. You never stop paying, so you may as well sap everyone dry with no remorse and sieze the day." His hand closed around her neck now, causing her to wince in pain as the fresh wound on her neck where he'd bitten her reopened up.

_Okay... that is so not normal. _Dawn looked around nervously, standing in the doorway still and watching Faith. All of a sudden the woman had yelped and it looked like she was being choked. Stranger thing was, however, that the side of her neck was beginning to bleed- marks only a vampire could have made. _What if... what if something invisible is attacking her? But-but that would be okay, right? Then it could kill her off and we wouldn't have to sleep uneasy. No... letting her die like this, Buffy wouldn't want that._

"Buffy! Spike- get in here- hurry up!" The young teenager screamed at the top of her lungs. "Hurrryyyyy!" She screamed yet again, backing away slowly as if this were her fault or something. She really wanted nothing to do with whatever was attacking Faith, especially if it was invisible.

"I thought you got the memo," Faith joked, choking the entire time. "I'm a good guy now... killin' people- not my thing." Struggling in his grip, she tried to pull away, but curse it all- she'd been thrown in an awkward position and already weakened. The odds were against her and it just wasn't fair.

Angelus was nearly bowling over at laughter now. "You really think that? Gosh, you're even worse off than I thought. Absolutely nobody can save you now," he smirked, realigning the pipe in his hands and then striking it forcefully against the side of her head. Watching her whimper while her eyes rolled upward and she fell to her knees, the vampire relished the moment. Soon she'd give in.

"She's convulsing!" Buffy screamed, trying hard to keep Faith in check now. Holding her down by her feet, Spike was keeping her arms pinned as she flailed about. Thrashing and moaning, Buffy sent a serious gaze over to Dawn, "Call 911!"

The teenager nodded and ran out immediately while Buffy and Spike continued holding her. "Faith- Faith calm down now!"

"Bloody hell," Spike growled, straining harder now since the convulsions got a bit more violent.

"What's happening, Buffy? I hear Dawnie yelling and-" Willow stopped short, staring transfixed at her best friend and Spike keeping Faith pinned to the bed desperately.

"Angel!" Faith cried out clearly, whimpering at being restrained. It was hard to distinguish if she was pleaing for her life, or begging for assistance. Either way, Buffy knew something big went down in LA- bigger than Faith had let on. The only thing she could think of right now was keeping Faith alive.

Buffy shot Spike a serious glance, and it was clear through her eyes what she was going to say next. Without turning her head, she gave a command to the newly arrived red-head, "Willow, get Angel on the phone- NOW!"

**Notes: Sorry it took a few days to post this chapter... work gets in the way. Anyway, I appreciate all the readers, and if you have a few seconds... reviews are happy too! I know this chapter probably isn't as good as expected but it should get better... I hope. Your input is important! Thanks!  
- Javy**


	4. Guilt

**Los Angeles- close to midnight**

"Willow?... You need to speak to Angel?" Pausing and listening to the case at hand, Fred nodded in an understanding manner. "Yes, well he's busy brooding over a few... mishaps- but if it's important I'll tell him-" She was cut short by Willow once more. "Oh God, can I help? I'll get him right away!" Placing the receiver on the table, Fred darted up the stairs to the dreaded room that their so-called 'boss' occupied. Pounding a fist anxiously on the door, poor Fred was met with an angered scowl accompanied by an annoyed cold voice.

"Go away." It was barked in a crisp, cool manner, as if it were ordered by someone hanging onto their last straw of patience. Angel knew the woman had been coming before she even knocked, but didn't bother to respond until she'd done so. Fred had broken his train of thought!

"Angel, you can't brood in there forever, you know."

"Leave me alone," he turned on his swivel chair to face the door, knowing that Fred was about to intrude any moment now, and when she did he was going to be sure to meet her with the most accusing and devious glare he could muster up. (Which, for Angel, wasn't all that accusing really... or devious...) He didn't want to talk to anyone right now, especially Cordelia.

"It's Willow... something's wrong in Sunnydale," Fred pleaded urgently, smacking her fist against the door a few more times to get his undivided attention and attempt to drive the vampire from his near-comatose and unresponsive state.

"Faith," Angel repeated, rising from his chair and briskly walking over to the receiver in his room and lifting it with a whole new air of worry. The thought that Sunnydale also meant Buffy hadn't even crossed his mind. This was going to be his fault, he knew it. "Willow? What's wrong?" The shakiness in his tone was only amplified by his preoccupied state.

"Bite marks in her sleep? Convulsions? I'll be there as soon as I can- and Willow? Don't tell Buffy I'm coming unless you have to. She needs to stay focused and with me in the game... it'll only throw her." He listened for a few moments while Willow babbled on with desperate pleas that she wouldn't be able to keep it from the Slayer and what she was supposed to say.

"Yes, I know she'll be mad if I-" He heaved a sigh, knowing he'd lose this argument. "If that happens, give her the truth." Shaking his head now as if Willow could actually see his physical motions, he bit his lip slightly. "No... no idea what's going on with her. We've got so many problems out here right now it's... yeah... okay- I'll be there." Slamming the receiver down on the hook, he rubbed his temple while shaking his head. Everything was happening so fast, and it was happening _now_.

Cordy was pregnant with God-knows-what... his son had pulled nothing short of an Oedipus ordeal on him, things were falling apart, and he'd spent the last few weeks letting his gang down as Angelus. "I should never have let Faith go back to Sunnydale," Angel growled, landing his palm angrily on the wall and looking about angrily, using the wall for support. The regret and remorse flooded in now. Couldn't he ever do anything right?

Fred took this moment to walk in sheepishly, "A-Angel... what did Willow want? Was it... is it bad? Something go kablooey with your soul spell? Because if... i-if it did, we should really-"

"Faith was attacked by something invisible in her sleep, from what Willow told me. She went into convulsions and managed to get my name out for some reason. They think I have the best shot at helping her," his eyes met Fred's. "She's barely had time to settle in, they are probably all convinced she's a bad egg. She doesn't have a chance with them... Second chances are hard to come by for people that have..." Angel didn't finish that sentence, however. He walked past Fred with a renewed air of importance about him. He had a mission. Flying past, he didn't emphasize the barely-audible line of afterthought that followed, "people like us."

Swiftly and silently, the vampire with a soul (who didn't know, by the way, that he wasn't _the_ vampire with a soul anymore... more like _a _vampire with a soul) whisked down the stairs and into the main lobby only to have the red eyes of an Empath demon meet his gloomy figure. "Angelcakes, ready to join the team?" He was sitting next to the phone with a book open on prophecies and apocalyptic signs. Apparently the team had been trying to get anything they could get their hands on as far as the Beastmaster was concerned.

Not saying a word, Angel walked over to the shelf and fingered through a few volumes. Muttering to himself, he whipped the book out and slammed it on the counter, paging through it desperately.

"Angel, man... what's your case?" Gunn stared the vampire up and down, not having to be a rocket-scientist to sense the anger and frustration in his features.

"Did you discover something new- a... piece of information, perhaps?" Wesley suggested, looking up from his book a moment to pay attention to Angel.

"The Beastmaster, I have my hunches on who it is... but we gotta get to Sunnydale," Angel's eyes moved to Wesley now. "I need information on psychological attacks on Slayers, invisible demons, and any possessing entities along with side-effects that can arise from that drug you injected her with."

"Usually, normal people don't survive the near-lethal dose of Orpheus she was carting around," Wesley started, only to be broken off by an icy glare from Angel. "Okay, okay- I'll do it."

"Gunn, Lorne, Fred, I'm going to need you guys to hold up fort. Keep both eyes open and don't let Cordy leave. As long as she stays, Connor does too. Use whatever means necessary... force, magic... more force. Wesley, it's about time we go and visit some old friends."

Gunn looked over at Fred and Lorne, "Yeah, how long you gonna be out of commission? Cause... if you haven't noticed... the impending apocalypse is kinda on our tail."

"However long it takes." And with that, Angel stormed from the house, hopping into his convertible, leaving the driver's seat open for Wesley. The ex-watcher joined him shortly after, a look of dread crossing his face.

"Angel, you could just be walking into a trap. Maybe this is just a distraction to get you out of LA. Have you even stopped to think about what could happen if-"

"Go." Angel growled, ordering Wesley to start the car and drive immediately. He wanted to lay out clearly that he would not be questioned right now. He had to go back to help out. He'd screwed things up again, and whatever happened was because of the stupid choices he'd made.

**Back in Sunnydale Hospital**

Faith slowly opened her eyes, vision blurred. It took a few moments to gain higher brain function, though when she finally succeeded- she wished she didn't. She was able to make out the four walls of the hospital, after blinking and a bit of squinting. Surprisingly, she wasn't alone in the room. There were figures... but she couldn't make them all out at the moment, her attention was redirected. Over in the corner stood the image of the very creature next to Kakistos that she feared most. The creature scared her half to death, making her jump and cower up against the bed with an unexpected tinge of fear behind her eyes.

Angelus.

**xxx**

**Reviews make me very happy. Thanks to all those that have done so so far. This is more of a filler chapter to just get things moving. I hope everyone continues reading :D I appreciate all those who have reviewed thus far, and even if you are one of those creepy stalker peoples that doesn't like to leave their two-cents, I'm still glad you came.**

I haven't had appropriate time to review it as I like… but for the records, here it is fresh off the press!

Feel free to contact me if you have any questions or concerns. Another chapter will come shortly, so you don't have to worry!

_**To people: ((gonna dedicate a few pixels to the people that keep me writing- My reviewers:D))**_

**  
Suzy87- Thank you very much for the compliments and sticking with the story. Glad to see you on the reviews and I'm proud you enjoy it! I'm hoping that the _'interesting_' chapters only continue -grin-**

**  
Only Sad Words- nods insanely Bad Kennedy. Thanks, I try to be Faith-ish :D**

**  
Faith-rulz- Thanks :) Believe it or not, this is the first time I have attempted writing Faith -gasps- I'm happy you've been reading and like how I portray her! I agree with your profile as well, Faith deserves a bigger role -wink-**

**  
AscaDuin- I try, hehe! Thanks, and don't worry- I'll keep up with updates as much as time allows.**

**  
Lexi & Alice- I love you guys :D Thanks for stopping in and keeping me sane! **

**  
Lina- eats you**

**  
Allen Pitt- uhhuh. You have made very interesting points, Allen! I wasn't sure if I should be playing out the other side in LA while working with the plot in Sunnydale, but Jasmine is pretty much inevitable. Time will only tell what happens with her. That theory of the First/Jasmine being enemies is awesome, I never thought of it that way! (Though Darla being The First was something my friends and I discussed, actually! lol) As far as Angelus... he'll never completely go away. :P LASTLY, with the Spike thing. I see your point, and the reasoning is that it was going to hit harder later on, but I kind of did put myself in an awkward position there, eh? Don't worry though, Spike will react -nods- I promise!**


	5. In Me

**Chapter Five : In Me**

**Impossible. Doctoral Huddle: **

The readings on the chart didn't make any sense. All of the white-coated and highly-certified graduates of credible medical colleges would tell you the exact same thing. Not a single one of her symptoms made any sense when pieced together properly. The convulsions were due to a possible aftermath of suffered head-trauma. The only problem with that assumption is that there were no bruises or markings to indicate the fracture that had been created in her skull earlier. It was there, previous (and various) x-rays could prove that fact. The fracture had completely healed now, however. The markings on her neck were due to a vampire. The doctors knew this much, although they never diagnosed patients with this supposed theory. They would be shunned and put out of a job quicker than you could say 'braindead.' Sunnydale doctors weren't idiots, they knew of the Hellmouth, but that never kept them from saving lives as needed and providing false propositions to make the residents feel safe.

Her head trauma was due to the fracture in her skull, they were sure of that. She _should_ have been put into a comatose state due to the supposed violence of her convulsions and the length of time they'd been drawn out- but she wasn't. Little did they know that Faith was a fighter, and she wasn't going into coma-mode ever again without putting up a damn good fight. Her responses to all stimuli were normal, including pain and stress.Her heartbeat had been steady throughout her entire stay at the hospital, but they suggested she had REM sleep behavior disorder- RBD. Thrashings as such could have been inflicted by her acting out rather horrid dreams, although not all the symptoms fit that as well. Even the doctors were fearing the impending apocalyptic events, but they had a duty. A duty to serve the residents of Sunnydale, as long as there were still residents left to serve. That wouldn't matter soon, however. Many were on the verge of leaving already.

**In the hospital room-**

"You don't get rid of me that easily, Faithy," Angelus cocked his head and stared at the slayer intently, as if he were trying to read her thoughts. "You can't... close your eyes and make me go away," his smirk widened while he watched pure fear filter from her body and radiate throughout the room.

"N-no... you aren't here," Faith argued, pressing herself closer to the wall, although still in bed and paranoid. She was attached to various IVs and still hadn't taken the time to figure out everything that was going on.

"Am I?" Angelus raised an eyebrow and let out a short and controlled snicker, "Gee, I was catching a different impression."

"Giles? What is she looking at?" Buffy questioned the man with curiosity and apparent worry. She was squinting, but saw nothing of relevance that would have stirred Faith up so quickly.

"I believe she is hallucinating," Giles suggested, eying the corner as well. "Possible side effects of the injections she was given."

"You're... not... real," the terrified slayer muttered slowly. The arm she was using to lean back on became weak and gave away, causing her to fall backward onto the bed again. Propping herself up on her elbows, she shook her head.

"Faith, it's okay, there's nothing there," Buffy tried to reassure her, standing up now and gingerly placing a hand on the dark slayer's arm.

"Dear Lord," Giles rose, eying the corner once more, and then the fear in Faith's eyes. "The First. It's feeding off of her radiating fear and thoughts to formulate and ultimately project an image that will keep her in check."

Faith shook her head at Buffy, but didn't look at her, "He's going to kill me." Still not making any move to shrug Buffy's hand off her arm, she stared blankly, transfixed at the wall where Angelus sneered back at her. It wasn't Angel, she knew that much by the look in his eyes. She just wanted him to go away, leave her.

"I'll... be around," Angelus sneered, turning to the center of the room and walking towards the closed door. Realizing that the effect would be gone once he had to slip through the door, unable to actually open it, he shrugged. "Be seein' you." Slipping through the door now, Faith was left there in a visible state of confusion.

"Faith, it's okay... whatever you're looking at, whatever you see- it _isn't real_," Buffy tried to reason with her. "Please, Faith... come back to us."

"He's gone, B," Faith responded blankly, still not actually acknowledging the other slayer's presence just yet. "He wants me to suffer, wants me dead. Just isn't going to stop, keep comin." A raspy voice suddenly interrupted and whispered throughout her head commandingly, something she'd been told she'd mumbled in her coma in LA. ' _Scratch it out_...'

"Tell me, Faith," Buffy gripped the other slayer's wrists and stared into her distant eyes. "Tell me what you saw, who was it? What's trying to hurt you... who wants you dead?"

"Angelus."

"Angelus?" Giles watched her with curiosity now, paying close attention to every detail. "It is imperative that you tell us everything you can. I don't mean to be pressing, but time may be of the essence here. Faith, what exactly happened in Los Angeles?"

"Hey, no sweat, G," she shook her head slightly, coming back into the welcoming, yet cruel reality. "Wes busted me out, rolled the name Angelus off his tongue, and it worked like a charm. I was out on the beat." Attempting to sit up now, she groaned once she remembered the strike she'd taken against the dumpster. The pain surging through her body was more than a little reminder of 'that'll hurt in the morning.' She smirked slightly at the escape memory, "Was proud of Wes, took the escape like a man... almost. Anyway...funny story- ya know, I ended up taking a tour of Angelus' little Hell..."

"Oooh yeah, it was crazy... her and Angel- they did this whole... brain walky intrusion double comatose thingy," Willow smirked, butting in. She'd just entered the room, followed by Dawn. Both held a napkin of cookies and some hospital hot-chocolate. "I mean, it was waaay beyond my magical comprehension... almost as if some...outside force was in control. I could sense the aura the whole time, you know... while re-ensouling Angel. It was amazing and just... so strong. It was a mystical force, something primal because I couldn't even distinguish evil or good out of it. It was just, well, ancient."

Buffy stood there, shocked. Angel... Angelus? All of this happened in Los Angeles and not once had anyone bothered to consult her? Instead, they chose to go to Faith, of all people, to save Angel? What kind of a ridiculous decision was that? Wait, better yet... why had he been Angelus? How did he turn evil? A part of her became increasingly jealous and she had to bite her lip to hold back the rage and emotion rising up inside of her.

Giles removed his glasses, wiping them nervously. "I will have to consult my books, but if that's the case... something supernatural is at play here, I reckon."

'How cold Giles be so casual? Did he know too?' Buffy didn't even know who to blame anymore, but she definitely knew she had a bone to pick with the Oh-So-Broody one whenever this was all over. Wait, did Willow even get a hold of that vampire?

"Sorry, I just had to tell you guys," Willow apologized, looking up at Faith. "Really, how are you feeling?"

"Ignore the blood, bruises, emotional scars and machines attached to me- hey, I'm five by five," Offering up a smirk, she glanced about the room, surprised to see the whole gang of Scoobies there, save for Xander and Anya. Where were they, anyway?

"What happened before you did this... mind walk thingy?" Buffy crossed her arms, now giving Faith an unreadable look. She would get the information she wanted, oh yes. She wouldn't stop until she had the whole truth.

"Some beasty guy put out the lights in LA before I went all escape-artist. Wes didn't exactly fill in all the blanks, something about them provoking Angelus to defeat the Beast? Well, met up with Angelus not too long after prison break and he had a guest. Angelus let the thing- the Beast- kick me around like a ragdoll. He was meaning to just tender me up for the jam with alter-ego Angel..." She smirked, shaking her head at the memories, "And then... he killed The Beast like... like it was nothing, and he relished every moment of it. Me? I couldn't even land a decent groin-shot to rock-boy. The beast was nothing more than a pawn to him, a slave to dispose of after it'd tortured me to his liking. The pain... It was like... he just couldn't get enough-"

"Like you," Dawn smarted, rolling her eyes.

Faith looked away, shutting her mouth instantly and waiting a moment. "Like I _was_." No, Faith was not that cold-hearted murderer she had once become. She was redeemed, given a second chance. Deep inside, the killer still remained, as it always would, but she'd locked it deep beneath the surface.

**Reviewers- **Look at the last chapter D I speak to thee(s)! Thanks all of you that read.   
**Updates: **I work alot this week, so hang tight. Chapters will continue, I shall not abandon!


	6. Undaunted

**Undaunted**

Dawn glared over at Faith with distaste. "Right, you're still the same." The teenager crossed her arms in a rather childish manner and offered somewhat of a glare-off contest with the Dark Slayer. There was no way she was going to ever forgive Faith, that much she had decided. Then again, if the rumors she had heard were true... and Angel thought she could be trusted, then what had changed? Perhaps Angel was under some dark demonic influence. That would explain why he would care about Faith's well-being. Any other explanation just didn't make sense. "I'm not gonna ever forgive you!" She blurted, turning to walk out, but Buffy gripped the girl's wrist and pulled her back into the room.

"Dawnie, would you stop it already? I trust Faith," the blond stared into her younger sister's eyes with a renewed sense of seriousness that she hoped the teen would pick up on. Sure, that wasn't the complete truth, but Buffy was, afterall, one of the best self-proclaimed liars. She did not even need Angel around to be able to prove that much.

"B, let her go. It's not like I deserve forgiveness or nothin.' It's gonna be a long while before I get anything like that."

Buffy ignored Faith's comment and continued to glare at her sister, "Dawn, sometimes you have to put the past behind you."

Dawn's eyes moved over to Faith now, and she scanned the seemingly-helpless dark slayer with even more hatred than she had mustered up before. "She tortured me and mum, how can you possibly think that all of a sudden she's all-good now? I don't trust her and I don't want to!" With that, the teen wrenched her arm from Buffy's grip and darted out the door, leaving the hospital.

Buffy rolled her eyes, retreating back to her seat next to Faith's bed and rubbing her temples in agony. Sometimes things like this just made her wish she was not a part of the world anymore. Sure she didn't trust Dawn to up and befriend Faith right away, but if Whistler was right... if they needed her... then they would all have to face the facts. Faith was going to be there, and no possible creature on Earth was going to be able to alter that.

----

"I still have reason to believe we should be back at the hotel, Angel. We can't just turn our shoulders on the situation and hope-"

"No, Wes. This is something I have to do. I don't expect you to understand- you can't. _You_ did, after all, drug her," Angel's voice held a bit of bitter regret while he looked the other way, trying to concentrate on what he was going to do when he got to Sunnydale. Perhaps leaving Los Angeles wasn't even the thing to do right now, with Cordelia's sudden- no, this was right. He could feel it.

"If I hadn't-"

"You'd already be dead," Angel admitted glumly. "Yeah, I get that. Congratulations, you saved the day. Although I don't approve of your method, I guess I would have you to thank. I still don't owe you anything, Wes. I don't think I ever will."

"I never said you did," Wesley replied dryly, keeping his focus on the road now, basking in the depths of welcomed-but-awkward silence. It would remain that way for the rest of the trip as well. Neither vampire nor ex-watcher was much of a conversation starter... let alone a conversation re-starter. Perhaps in this particular incident, silence was, in fact, golden.

---

It was then that she felt it... _him._ Buffy curiously rose from the seat that she had taken beside Faith's bed and walked to the door. She ignored the confused faces of Giles and Willow while she exited the room, starting down the hall. He came here, she felt him. He had been gone for quite some time, sure, but their bond was still as strong as it had always been. No matter how many times Buffy tried to tell herself she was over Angel, she knew she was only lying to herself.

Then she saw him. He entered the hallway with an air of urgency and importance, his cloak rippling behind him in its signature manner. He was barely even watching where he was going. In fact, if Buffy would have guessed, she probably would have assumed that he were striding so thoughtlessly down the hallway on sheer instinct.

"Angel-" Buffy started, glaring at him in a state of shock. He definitely responded quickly from when Willow had contacted the vampire. He'd gotten here the same night even. Impressive... would he have done the same for _her_ in a similar situation? Somehow, she doubted it. No, Angel probably was just feeling guilty for bringing in Faith in the first place. Or was she just letting the situation get to her? She tried to cool down her thoughts and quell her anger before lashing out at Angel. Of course he would do that for her... if she were dying or in trouble, right?

"Buffy," his tone was hard to depict, but he spoke almost automatically- as if he were some sort of automated being on a mission. "We'll talk. When this is over- I promise," Angel chopped dryly, not even bothering to meet Buffy's eyes. Right now, he had to attend to Faith and by all means, he owed her that much. The faster he got this over with, the sooner he could return to where he was needed. Even Buffy wasn't feeling daring enough to bring any sort of challenge that tone of voice. Angel was seriously focused, and when the guy had his mind made up, he was impossible to sway. He entered the room with Buffy hot on his heels, and he disregarded the others in the room as if they were not even there. In fact, the first thing he did was bark an unfriendly order to the slayer, "Faith, sit up."

Buffy watched in awe, apparently blown away both by Angel's actions and his sudden urgency with Faith. Whatever happened in Los Angeles, she was not so sure she would ever find out, but she did know one thing- it was crucial. Angel was also under alot of stress. She could fathom that much just by looking at him- but she had not dared to bring that to the vampire's attention. He had promised they would talk and she respected his promise. Buffy wanted to think that she had grown up a lot more since her last encounter with Angel, she was not going to be rash and jump to conclusions anymore, no, she would let him tell her his side of the story.

Faith, obviously stunned to see the vampire in her presence, sat up immediately. Whether it was out of blind obedience or she was simply petrified at what the monster was contemplating to do to her, none could tell. She did so, however, without so much as a minuscule argument. Narrowing her eyes, she looked at him with suspicion. She gave him a deadly side-glance and offered in a skeptic tone the name of the last person on Earth she wanted to see right now, "Angelus?"

"No," Angel reached up and grabbed her arm, sliding her sleeve up and inspecting it for the needle mark... where she'd injected the Orpheus. He was distracted then by the open wound on her neck. The spot where he'd bitten her with every intention to drain her completely, yet failed. It was opened again and if he knew slayers- which he liked to think he did- it should have been on the verge of healing faster than that. Just looking at the mark, he was able to tell that it was still his- it wasn't a fresh one. That was what led him to believe something bigger was at play here- something clearly supernatural. It was not for a couple moments that he finally said aloud to anyone in the room that cared to answer him at the time, "What happened?"

"You tried to kill me again," Faith stated clearly. It had all been so vivid- so real, and she gave the truth to him without any hesitation. She closed her eyes, thinking a few moments before adding on, "Said people like us... we don't get second chances."

---  
_OMG I updated. When I promise people I won't abandon, I won't. Sorry it took so long, my obvious obsession lies with SiA/U right now... so I apologize. Plus, college isn't exactly a walk in the park. Either way, if there's something you wanna see, lemme know. More ideas'll get me back on track perhaps? Other than that, I still have a general idea for the plot hehe. Thanks to those who stuck with me. I love ya!   
Yes, short chappie, sorry. I'm braindead and this is kinda filler for the next one. w00t for action. Besides, Wes and Giles in the same room together will prove to be quite interesting... and yes, he IS following along... you'll see._


	7. Blame

**Chapter 7 : Blame**

((So so so so sorry for the trillion-year late update. I got really busy. Kaki-sama is right. Death is NO excuse to stop writing. Been through a bad streak of luck and stuff- but I'm back full force, okay? Review and comment, please. I like it. ENJOY!))

Dawn kept right on marching down the various hallways of the Sunnydale hospital in an attempt to remove herself from some invisible radius she had managed to set between herself and the dark slayer. In Dawn's opinion, Faith would never earn enough redemption to ever rank in her books. Sure, forgiveness seemed to be one of those key motifs at the moment, but she was not going to buy it. Everything was falling apart bit by bit. Everywhere she turned, there was conflict!

"Ow! Watch where you're goin' you bloody son of a-" The voice stopped a moment and the owner of said voice smirked as he crossed his arms, "Oh. Hey, Dawnie. How's big sis holdin' up, and the rest of the gang?"

"They're fine," Dawn spat out in a choppy manner. "Now move."

"A bit hasty now, aren't we?"

"Spike, you don't understand!" Dawn snapped, rolling her eyes.

"Right. Summers women. Look, Dawnie... if this is about Faith-"

"No, it's not about Faith," Dawn growled. "Or maybe it is- maybe it's all about her! Why did she come here, huh? All she did is cause some problem already... she brought trouble with her. Trouble loves us enough already, and she's like... the bringer of problems. I felt safer when she was in jail," the teenager tacked on. "I'll never trust her, she killed and-"

"Uh... Pet? You _do _know I killed people, yeah?"

"But... but... you're different. You're... you had an excuse- no soul. She had one! How is that justifiable?"

"Look, I can't pretend that everything's just going to go away but... you have to realize that you'll be safe. We all have the same goal- try not to die and make sure the world's still here tomorrow. If Faith were really a threat, we would have never considered bringing her on board. Buffy and I'll make sure of that, you understand? We won't compromise the safety of our team, I promise you. Buffy gave her life for you, remember. I would never let a sacrifice like that go to waste."

Whether or not Dawn actually believed what Spike was saying, the fact that he was saying it seemed to mean a lot to the teen. He always had this awkward way with comforting her, which was a lot to say for a vampire. She lowered her eyes and watched the pavement slip past her feet with each step she took. The sun would be rising shortly, and here Spike was, walking her home from the hospital. She hadn't bothered to really think about it but... the real reason he was currently there was most likely because he felt the need to protect her. Keep her safe (probably for Buffy's sake), but still. His intentions were true and- if he was able to catch it in time? He would never let anything happen to her. "T-Thanks, Spike," she said softly when they entered the house. And with that, each being went separate directions- Spike to the basement, and Dawn to her room.

--

"Do you guys mind?" Angel asked the others in the room rather gruffly. "Faith and I need to have a little chat... We'll uh... we're going to need some time alone."

While Willow, Giles, and Buffy made a motion for the door, Wesley stepped away from the doorway. Buffy shot a look back at Angel before she shut the door behind her. She still trusted the man, sure... but she definitely could not wait for this explanation. So much was going on right now and this problem seemed to wiggle itself into her life unfortunately. Talk about bad times for strange things to occur... Buffy also hated feeling useless in a situation like this, it would help to know some background for sure. "Giles? Willow and I are gonna go downstairs... find some sort of hospitally substitute for breakfast," she explained. It wasn't a question so much as a statement. Once the man nodded, the blonde slayer and the witch wandered off down the hall since Buffy was determined to separate herself as far from the room as possible right now.

Angel sighed, looking at Faith and approaching her slowly. The vampire began rotating her arm in apparent concern, "Been twitchy lately?"

"Not too... they've been shootin' me up with some powerful Valium whenever I get a little squirmish- amazing stuff, ya know," Faith half-smirked lightheartedly. "So what they got you up to these days? Your boy still running you in circles? He seemed like the type that would-"

"_Connor_... is not a part of this discussion," Angel finished for Faith, snapping bitterly. Angel's eyes moved up to meet Faith's now. He had not meant for it to come out so angrily or be so, well, choppy... but Angel had been keeping some anger pent up for what seemed to be a long enough time now. Angel kept a lot of things pent up, sure, but anything regarding Connor made him feel inferior- like he had failed the boy. Really, in a way, he still believed he did.

"Damn. Sorry man... just seemed like quite the firecracker and all..." Faith said in rebound, backing off of the subject.

"That's one way to describe him," Angel muttered angrily.

"Faith, are you listening to me?" A form appeared on the opposite side of the bed where Angel was standing. Actually, the figure _was_ Angel.

"I-I... I'm listening, yes," Faith responded, confused.

"Faith?" Angel's brow furrowed in confusion.

"Don't listen to a word he's saying, he's trying to trick you!" The other Angel-form replied slowly. "I know this sounds weird, but that thing is NOT me!"

"Faith, are you okay?"

The slayer began to panic, looking from one form of Angel to the other.

"Faith? Are you listening? He's NOT there!"

"Faith, whatever you see... whatever's talking or whatever, it's NOT here!"

"Faith?"

"Faith!"

"SHUT UP!" Faith yelled, covering her ears. "Shut... ergh..." and before she knew it? That Valium would surely kick in and do its trick.

--

"What do you suppose he's trying to accomplish in there?" Wesley fumed outside the door, resisting the urge to barge in and interrupt, guns a blazing. Giles looked up and met the man's eyes with clear opposition of his own.

"Perhaps they are talking civilly," Giles suggested ironically, walking down the hall in apparent disinterest. "It's really not my place to assume. If I'm correct, it never truly was yours either."

"Do you have any idea what kind of apocalyptic events are unfolding in Los Angeles as we speak? Angel is wasting valuable time!" For some reason, the mere presence of Giles seemed to be upsetting him more than he cared to admit. It had been quite some time since the two had managed to meet face to face, and other than that they rarely spoke. Giles' last impression of this man was probably nothing more than a pathetic wimp who tried to _act_ informed about everything around him when, in actuality, he was a clumsy and blubbering weakling. Definitely not the pick of the litter and clearly never good enough even for his own father. For a while, he even wondered why he cared so much what Giles thought of him... Wesley stopped his digressing on this note and blinked back into reality when Giles' curt response snapped him out of his daze.

Giles looked up and squinted at the rising sunlight peeking above the horizon now, "Well... uhh," he shook his head, returning his glance back to Wesley, "Actually, no." He was about to add that he did not care, either, but decided to leave that comment out of the conversation out of his better judgment.

"Angel's decision to come here was rash and unprecedented," Wesley stated, not realizing how stuffy he actually sounded right then. Perhaps part of it had to do with the fact that he was still bitter about what had happened with Lilah, even though he knew it was not Angel's fault. Angel had every right to hate him, however... he had not exactly been what one might call a 'devoted' friend towards the vampire. He was itching to add another comment about Angel thinking with the wrong head, but he, also in agreement with his better judgment, refrained.

"And yet for some reason it surprises me to see that your hatred for Faith has done nothing but thicken," Giles cut in indifferently. "You don't have to agree with Angel's methods- hell if I do- but I think it can be agreed that if something isn't done about Faith's current situation, there could be untold consequences. For all we know-"

"There already are!" Wesley interrupted Giles with a heated expression, "You have no idea what that woman has put me through. Put all of us through..." For a moment, it seemed as though Wesley's eyes glistened with a tint of fearful remembrance. Faith's arrival back in LA was perhaps one of the worst experiences Wesley could ever recall. Faith's torture methods were unexpected and she had taken all of her fury and confusion that she had experienced in Sunnydale out on the poor watcher that day. A part of Wesley changed that day. This event, along with many others that unfolded the past few years, changed the man's exterior severely. Wesley was no longer the meek picture-perfect Watcher Council's pet trying to make a difference in the world. No, he had developed into something else- something unpredictable and unworthy of Giles' trust. Not that the man ever trusted him to begin with. Or did he? Perhaps the man would never know for certain. "I was prepared to sacrifice Faith in exchange for Angel."

"And that is part of what makes us so different," Giles muttered, looking back out the window, storms visible in his eyes, "My record may not be a clean one, but hell if I sacrifice my slayer's life over a demon like Angelus.' At least my judgment has not been muddled." Giles narrowed his eyes, "Needless to say, your choices have rarely been honorable."

"You know nothing of me," Wesley challenged, his eyes darkening as if on cue.

Giles continued to stare out the window and he placed his hands in his pockets, rocking back on his heels for a moment just to relish the brief silence that had squirmed its way between their conversation. "Yes, well. I like to think you believe in what you do," Giles said slowly. "There must have been good reason. After all..." Giles said slowly as he turned around to face Wesley. "The most difficult choices always seem to land in our laps, don't they?"

To this, Wesley said nothing. All he did was stare out the window with a hardened expression. The conversation had shifted so rapidly, he had not expected it. So Giles DID at least understand where Wesley was coming from. His hands slid into his pockets. The main thing was that they shared opposing views on different cases. They were different; Giles and Wesley. They always would be... but in the end, they both shared heavy burdens. As far as the two englishmen were concerned, there would always be a cross for them to bear. "We are sometimes forced-"

"To do what others cannot," Giles finished quietly.

"Hey, so I was wondering if you two wanted to play... oh, Monopoly? I-I have the Lord of the Rings version... o-or we could try Chutes and Ladders. I haven't played that in forever. So what say you two? Oh- I also have Weapons and Warriors but... I don't think the nurses would be too happy if we shot little red cannon balls all over the lounge- though it's definitely something I wouldn't rule out..."

Giles and Wesley both stared at each other, exchanging a wordless glance that spoke volumes.


End file.
